


this year’s love

by justasuperfan



Series: happy together [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dating, Except for monkey man and rumor gal, F/M, I Had To, I love tua romances, I really fixated on this show, Kissing, No Incest, Okay i love eudora and diego, One Shot, Romance, Sorry for making another series but c’mon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justasuperfan/pseuds/justasuperfan
Summary: some one-shots of an amazing couple! i might take requests, but i’m not sure. i’m not comfortable writing smut or sex stuff so just cute romance and kisses
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch
Series: happy together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875541
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. wicked games

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i will finish reset the clock as soon as my google docs account is reloaded. in the meantime, enjoy my new series of tua romance! i thought i’d be over my obsession by now but NOPE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eudora has some thoughts, diego is an idiot

Sometimes Eudora just wanted to kiss him until the light died from the sky and the stars reflected in his beautiful eyes. Other times, she wanted to push him off a bridge.

It was by no means a simple relationship. Diego Hargreeves was a child superhero who’d been trained to believe he could stop every villain, and told his entire childhood that his identity relied on his power. He was so deeply hurt by his father that he left him before he was even a real adult. Eudora met him when he enrolled for the police academy and they were in the same class. He was just so cute, and eager to finally live on his own, that she forgot she’d seen him in the news as a kid. And while she’d adored learning everything about him in the first few months of dating him, she also learned how arrogant and obnoxious he could be.

Eudora Patch was born to a relatively privileged family and had been told over and over she could be whatever she wanted. She watched the Umbrella Academy fight crime on TV and obsessed over the comics and merchandise. She enrolled in martial arts class and took Forensics in high school when she began to love solving mysteries. Eudora was always adored, and loved, and fully supported. She knew how to work with others and had a great relationship with everyone she met.

Which was why Diego, the lone wolf, the superhero who had inspired her entire life, clashed so much with her. He grew up in a household where he didn’t have to be kind to anyone. He had been bought, stolen from his mother, and abused. He found out eventually that attaching to anyone meant he would lose them. Eudora had always known she could handle herself, but still knew that she loved interacting with people. 

Except when Diego kept pushing her buttons.

“You can’t just pretend like you’re a superhero anymore! We’re twenty-eight years old. If you get kicked out of the police academy, you don’t just become a vigilante who can solve crimes. You have to work for things, Diego. You have to chase your dreams.”

She had also known nothing would be handed to her. She had to work for everything, no matter how much money her parents had. She wanted to prove she could do things on her own. She had always been one to work for everything. Diego had been given his abilities and told he had to save the world. And he believed it. He thought he had to prove he wasn’t doing it for nothing. She thought she had to prove money didn’t make her suddenly able to do anything without issues.

Eudora rolled over in her bed and curled in on himself. He was so insufferable, but her bed was cold without his body in it. She loved tracing her fingers over the scars on his face and asking how he got them. He loved talking about himself as he rubbed his hand over his back. They both loved staring into each other’s eyes until they fell asleep to the soft lullaby of hearts beating in sync. Eudora hated how lonely she suddenly felt without him. She had to be up early to get to the police station, but she couldn’t seem to fall asleep without his deep voice telling her about another childhood mission. And she hated it. She hated that she thought she relied on him to bring her joy, when she could hold onto her own happiness.

She rolled onto her back again and crossed her arms in defeat. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed him. They were both too stubborn to apologize, and they both knew it. Eudora wouldn’t be surprised if Diego was doing the same thing as her, thinking the same thoughts. Although, he wouldn’t ever admit he missed her. He was too set on the lone wolf mindset. She knew he didn’t want to lose her. And if they had any chance of working through their fights, she always had to be the one to call.

So she sat up in the darkness and blindly fumbled for the home phone on her beside table. His number was almost second nature, her hands moving of their own accord to press the numbers that weren’t visible in the dark. She took a deep breath and held the phone to her ear. Diego picked up a second later.

“Fighting Line Boxing. You got Diego.”

Something in her chest fluttered, and she hated it. She hated that her happiness relied on him, because it didn’t. She wasn’t, and never would be, in love with him. But somehow, being without him made her realize just how hard she’d fallen.

“It’s Eudora. I...” She couldn’t do it. She wouldn’t succumb to the aching in her chest. She wouldn’t be the damsel in distress Diego wanted her to be. “I just want to hear you apologize.”

“If you called to yell at me, this is not the time. I’m busy, _Patch._.” She cringed. He’d called her that before she let him call her by her first name. 

“You’re the one who tried to defy the law just because you didn’t get what you want!” She hissed. No yelling, because the landlord had heard her yell over the phone one too many times and threatened eviction. 

“That’s not—” She heard him suck in a breath over the phone. “Listen. I’m not a bad guy. I got thrown out because they didn’t think I was good enough—”

“You weren’t.”

“—and I’m not letting a failure get me down. Okay? I don’t want to fight, but you know I’m in the right here.”

Eudora rolled her eyes. Of course he would pin the blame on her. Of course he would try to convince her he was right all along. Because he was Diego, and Diego didn’t like to be told the truth. His dad had done that to him. And as much as she wanted to feel pity for him, she just couldn’t. His dad may have formed his personality, but he wasn’t living under Hargreeves’ roof anymore. He couldn’t pin the blame on him. But some part of Eudora wished so desperately that he could, just so she’d have a reason to kiss him again. 

“You weren’t good enough. That’s no one’s fault but yours. So at least stop trying to prove everyone wrong and just apologize!”

“I won’t say sorry for something I don’t need to apologize for.”

She groaned in frustration. If only she could rip the phone from the cord and smash it against the wall. His stupid, smug voice would be long gone. But was that really what she wanted? “Okay, I admit, they made a mistake. You were...a valuable asset to the team.” Ugh, those words tasted awful. “But they kicked you out. Own up to your mistakes.”

“What mistakes, Eudora?” His voice got quiet and accusatory, like he always did when he was angry. “I had every right to be there. They just knew my...my...Reginald, had trained me better than them.” She cringed at the sound of him tripping over his words. He had to be either really angry or sad for that to happen. She hated when she made it happen.

“Fine. At least admit you made a mistake, and I’ll apologize.”

“I didn’t make a fucking mistake.”

He hung up on her. She slammed the phone down with a resounding clang and fought back a scream. He was so _infuriating_! Why couldn’t he just admit he was wrong and they could go back to being happy?

But...were they ever happy? With so much fighting and defiance, how would they last?

She felt the beginning of tears forming in her eyes, as the phone began ringing. “Eudora Patch speaking.”

The line was silent. She almost repeated herself, as someone breathed in and then out slowly. “I...I was wrong. I’m sorry.”

A smile flickered on her face like dying candlelight. Maybe they would last after all. Because Diego was learning, and so was she. And they needed each other, though neither would admit it. She missed his stupid voice and his awful leather outfit. She missed him.

Maybe things would work out, for once.


	2. i think we’re alone now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and eudora have a moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, so this is very, very short, but i just had to write more diego/eudora. there’ll be one more in this work of diego grieving, and some more one shots from allison/raymond, diego/lila, dave/klaus, and vanya/sissy
> 
> TW: ptsd

“I think we’re alone now,” Diego murmured against Eudora’s lips, wrapping his arms around her thin frame. He loved the way she pressed against him and leaned into his kisses. He loved the lip gloss coating her lips and her loose, flowing hair. He loved everything about her.

“Are you really quoting Tiffany right now?” Eudora laughed, speaking lower than usual. “You’re insane.”

“Insanely in love.” He retorted, pulling her closer. He just wanted her closer, closer, closer. He never wanted them to be apart. 

“We’re missing the best part,” Eudora complained, gesturing to the movie that was playing dejectedly in the background. 

“We can always replay a movie...” 

He didn’t want to replay the movie. There were deaths, and shootings.

Eudora still shifted away from him and turned towards the TV. Diego huffed out a sigh and turned to face forward reluctantly. All he wanted was to kiss her until he forgot what it was like to hate anyone. But she wasn’t just a tool that he could use to forget his horrible childhood. She was a woman that he loved, someone he never wanted to be apart from. Sometimes she just happened to help him forget his dad, his siblings, his stutter. She helped him forget the kidnappings and killings and screams. And at that moment, he wanted to forget. He hated the screaming on the TV, because it was too familiar. He hated the cold feeling that washed over him.

“Dora?” He asked. His voice was quieter than he wanted it to be. But looking at the screen, at the hero lying on the ground and bleeding out, his breath hitched in his throat. He wasn’t scared. Not of a movie. He wasn’t scared of anything. But the lifeless eyes...the blood...it was like watching Ben fade away all over again.

He’d screamed and cried for weeks after that. He blamed himself for not being quick enough, for never being good enough. He blamed Luther, because he was supposed to be Number One. He blamed everyone. He hated himself after that. He hated everything after that. It changed him too much. Life was just so, so fucking hard without Ben. 

Diego felt a hand on his shoulder. The TV had been turned off and Eudora was looking at him sadly. “The movie can wait.” She decided, and pulled him closer.

“It’s Ben.” He whispered, right before she pressed her lips softly to his.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her in. He loved the little giggle he got when he ran a hand through her hair. Eudora never giggled. Maybe she was trying to make him feel better, and it definitely worked. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Diego.”


End file.
